Dear Diary
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: While sneaking a peak at London's diary, Cody finds out why he is her best friend.


**Dear Diary**

**A/N:** I have NO idea where this idea came from, but I thought it would be adorable, so I went with it! As I know of, it will be a one-shot. There may be a continuation at some point.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

**Summary:** While sneaking a peak at London's diary, Cody finds out why he is her best friend.

!#$&() 

"Happy birthday, guys," Carey Martin squealed to her twin children, Zack and Cody, who had just walked through the door of the hotel suite they all shared.

"Thanks mom," Zack replied, receiving a kiss on the cheek from his mother, while struggling to get out of it.

"I'm waiting for your cake to cool off before I put the icing on, but after I finish that up, you can open up your presents and have dinner. Oh Cody, before I forget, London wanted to give you something in her suite. She said for you to come up when you got home from school," Carey announced to the boys.

"Don't you mean Zack and I?" Cody asked, confused.

"Nah, she gave me some money earlier," Zack said boredly, slinging his backpack off in the floor and heading to the couch.

"Oh. Well, I'll be back later," Cody told his mother, before heading out the door.

On his way up to London's suite, Cody wondered what she could possibly want to give him. Why hadn't she just given him money as she had done Zack? His thoughts were cut short as he reached London's suite and knocked on the door automatically. He found himself in anticipation of whatever London was going to give him, and his excitement showed when she opened the door, revealing her smiling face fully.

"Hey Cody, happy birthday!" She exclaimed, hugging him before he could get inside.

"Thank you. It feels nice to be fifteen. I'm finally a man," Cody said proudly, crossing his arms. London shook her head in amusement, before taking off for the couch and motioning for him to follow her.

"So, what have you been up to?" London asked, genuinely interested.

"Nothing much. I've mostly just been waiting for today. I went to the Seaquarium yesterday to see Shelly again. I wish I had an Angelfish like her," Cody sighed, sitting down beside London on the couch. She uttered a reply to signify that she was listening.

Cody spotted a dramatically decorated book situated on top of the coffee table. It looked to be a scrapbook, until he read the word 'Diary' in bold black letters. The book was bright pink and lined with black lace, and had hearts of different sizes and colors placed randomly all over.

"Well, are you ready for the greatest present ever?" London asked, causing Cody's eyes to divert from the colorful, attention-seeking book and towards her. He nodded with a goofy smile, as she arose from the couch.

"Okay, now it's in my closet...somewhere. It may take a few minutes for me to find, as it is a big closet, but I will be right back," she told him, prompting a nod and grin.

As she disappeared into the next room, Cody's eyes wandered back to the diary. He was tempted to pick it up and flip through the pages, as he had begun to wonder what London could possibly have to keep hidden inside it. Cody forced his eyes away, trying to think of anything else, but his eyes kept falling back on the book. The secrets it must hold, the stories it must tell. It would be the one sure-fire way to dive deep into London's heart and mind with just the turn of a page.

Cody was not exactly one to invade someone's privacy, but he just couldn't help himself. He picked the book up swiftly and turned the cover. He found the first page to be covered in threats directed at anyone who would so choose to delve deeper into the mysterious book, but Cody took none of them to heart.

Instead, he flipped to the first actual entry, finding that it dated back to February 7th, 2003. It had random notes about clothes London had bought that day, and the random guy she was dating at that time. Cody flipped forward in the book, finding some tear-stained entries about how London's father had abandoned her, or how no one really understood her. Cody found these most interesting, but also very disturbing and hard to read.

Then, finally, he landed on a page that was written only the week before. He scanned the page, and was shocked at what he found.

His own name was repeated many times on just the one page, but it also went over onto the next page. Cody jumped in anticipation, wondering what she'd written about him. He struggled harder than he'd ever done to keep his concentration on the entry alone.

_My New Best friend 7/28/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written in over a month. I've been super busy preparing for Zack_

_and Cody's birthday. I've decided to give Zack money, as it __**is**__ his favorite thing in_

_the world. But my gift for Cody is soo top-secret, I won't even tell YOU what it is._

_Speaking of Cody, this passage is probably going to mention him a lot. I know I've_

_never written about it before, but he and I have grown closer over the past year._

_I feel like I can tell Cody anything nowadays, and trust him with everything. I'm not_

_exactly sure when we grew so close, but I can say I definitely didn't expect it. I_

_wonder if he sees it too. He seems to like me more than before, though. I hope_

_Maddie never reads this, but I think Cody is the person I'm closest to at this point._

_He's just so wonderful, and in so many ways. He actually listens to me when I need_

_him to, and he always knows what to say to make me feel better. It's like he has_

_this odd power over me...he can make me smile no matter how much it hurts to._

_Sometimes, I pretend I'm really happy when I really just want to sit up in my bedroom_

_and cry. That's usually when my father stands me up for something. It's like no_

_matter what act I put on, Cody always sees the real me. I've always wished on_

_stars for someone like him to enter my life, and my wish finally came true. He_

_knows me better than anyone, and the funny thing is, I don't even think he realizes_

_it._

_Cody sees me, knows me, hears me and accepts me no matter what I do. I know I_

_can always count on him. He's very dependable, and so sweet. Geez, you think_

_with the way I'm talking about him, he'd be my boyfriend or something. No, he's_

_not my boyfriend, he's my __**best **__friend. And that's more important than any boyfriend_

_will ever be to me._

_Gotta go,_

_London..._

Cody closed the book slowly and put it in the exact place from which he's picked it up. He slid a thumb under his eye, only to find wetness. He sniffed and smiled to himself. He never even knew he'd meant that much to London. He felt about two feet tall and very stupid. He doubted he was all the things London had written about, because he didn't even know that he was close to her. But from that point on, he was certainly going to live up to the title of 'best friend'.

Cody quickly wiped his eyes, as he heard London emerging from the closet, pushing a very large cart. There was something square and quite protrudent on top of the cart, and it was covered by a red sheet. London was smiling excitedly, as she approached him.

"Alright, it's time to get the best present ever. Close your eyes," London told him, with which Cody complied. He shook with nerves, but also because he was excited about his newly discovered relationship with London. London...his best friend.

Cody stood there for a few seconds with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, before London finally told him to open them. He slowly did so, allowing his eyes to focus on the sight in front of him. When he finally did take it in, he gasped.

Right before his very eyes was a large aquarium, emitting a bright blue light, decorated all over with colorful plants and castles. The blue rocks at the bottom glinted from the light, which caused Cody to finally spot the inhabitant of the tank. Directly above a neon pink bush, a delicate-looking, white Angelfish floated around in a seemingly luminescent manner, directing all attention to her flawless poise and grace.

"I know she's not _exactly_ like Shelly, but--" London began to say, before Cody cut her off with a bone-crushing hug. He pressed several kisses to her temple and thanked her multiple times.

"You're very welcome. I knew you'd like it," London replied, happy with the thanks.

"You know I love you, right?" Cody asked her, staring into her eyes, as they were about the same height. Her eyes sparkled happily.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't you go show Carey and Zack?" She repsonded, letting go of him reluctantly, as he moved to discover more of the aquarium.

"Oh, right. But after dinner and stuff, I'll come back so we can watch movies and celebrate," Cody answered, looking at her thoughtfully. She nodded excitedly, and hugged him once more before he headed for the door. She followed him there, and looked a bit surprised when he turned back around. He reached for her hand and kissed it softly.

"Thank you for being my friend," he told her, watching her eyes line with tears.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being mine," she replied, sounding a bit out of breath.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later," he stated, walking outside the door.

"Bye," she said, before closing it behind him.

Cody sighed and made his way slowly back to his own suite. All of a sudden, he wanted to go back to London's room. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He felt almost as if there were a deadline, or something. All he knew was, he was gonna dread not being with her for the next couple of hours.

He entered the suite pushing his aquarium, earning him a shocked look from his mother, who was hovering over the stove.

"Whoa! So, how'd things go?" She asked sarcastically, with a knowing smile.

"I got the best present ever," Cody informed her with a grin, crossing his arms.

"I'll say! That aquarium is beautiful," Carey commented. Cody sighed.

"I'm not talking about the aquarium," he stated, before making his way to his bedroom.

Carey stared after him, but shrugged and continued working on the family dinner.

**A/N:** SQUEEEE! Whew, you gotta admit, that was cute as hell. Ah, I love fluff. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! If you want to give me your opinion, just click the cute little review button and drop a line. Love you guys, and very Happy Holidays! Ciao!

**xoxo Trishy**


End file.
